


Rescue Party

by froggle



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggle/pseuds/froggle
Summary: Pat and The Captain recall the day they met.
Relationships: Pat Butcher/The Captain (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Rescue Party

**Author's Note:**

> @kickmyhead gave me this prompt and i just Had to write this so. here just. take it

"I'm here. I came for you." Pat put his hand on The Captain’s shoulder.

"Why?"

"I thought you might be lost."

“M-me?” Captain stuttered defensively. “I-I’m not lost! I-I’ve been at Button House for over eighty years now! No, no, I-I’m not one to get lost!”

Pat sighed. 

“I meant… inside… you seem lost... in thought, Cap.”

The Captain made one of his signature noises and looked away. He stared out of the window, the sun was setting. As it became dark, he was reminded of the toast Alison made to him - _Here’s to buried secrets_. Pat sat next to him. Cap looked deep into the ocean-like eyes behind glass walls and was reminded of the day the scout leader came.

It had hurt The Captain to see Patrick getting shot, as if he had been pierced as well, but in the heart, although he couldn’t show it. He was even more upset when Pat got in the bus and drove into the tree. The man really shouldn’t have died, he was too kind and young and optimistic. The Captain slowly approached the scout master as he walked out of the vehicle.

Pat ached to see the panic of everybody when he got out of the bus. He tried to tell them he was okay, but he then turned around to see his lifeless body still in it. He sighed deeply, pushed his glasses up his nose and blinked a few times, trying to appear brave.

“I remember that day…” Pat exhaled. “I thought you were a rescue party…”

Cap laughed awkwardly and broke his gaze. “Well, maybe you were, in a way…” The Captain turned back.

“Wh-what?”

“You were a great comfort to me on my death day,” Pat chuckled, “I know you didn’t really say anything but you always standing at my side was very helpful for me…” He smiled. “Thank you, Cap.”

The Captain looked in amazement at the scout master. No, he wasn’t allowed to do that… He flushed and quickly looked out of the window again. His eyes were drawn to the main entrance and he was reminded of the man who left him. “Cap,” Pat held the others’ hand, “it’s okay… you’re okay… I’m here…” He sniffed. “I love you, Cap.”

The two looked at each other yearningly. Pat was reminded of his first kiss with Carol. Cap thought of all the cheesy romance movies he saw in the pictures during the war. Pat tightened his grip on Cap’s hands and both leaned closer to each other. The Captain saw his reflection in Pat’s glasses. 

“I love you, too.”

The two closed their eyes and their lips touched.


End file.
